cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Supernova X
---- *Immortan Junka *Edward Graceford *Lemac |internationalrelations = See below |teamsenate = |forumurl = http://cn-snx.co.uk/ |joinurl = |ircchannel = #Imperium |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/alliance_display.asp?ID=12596 |othernotes = |statsdate = August 08, 2015 |totalnations = 33 |totalstrength = 1,419,578 |Officers = 8 |PercentActive = 82% |Aidslotusage = 37.43% |avgstrength = 43,018 |totalnukes = 411 |score = 6.15 |importantlinks = }} Supernova X (SNX) is a formerly sanctioned alliance on the Brown team. Supernova X is the first alliance in the history of CN to adopt the ideology of Producerism. The history of Supernova X has been codified by the new structure of government implemented following the July Revolution, and passed by the mandate of referendum. Imperium Regulations Code Imperium Regulation 300-1 Cultural History Regulation History: This publication is original (July 2015) Supernova X Alliance has a unique history on "Planet Bob." The following alliances, plagued by inactivity or poor discipline, were merged in an attempt to create a sum greater than its parts: Multicolor Cross-X Alliance League of Small Superpowers North Star Federation Global Democratic Alliance Thus, the merger of these entities became represented in the name Supernova X. Although the alliance began impressively, with ten million nationstrength and 200 members, the First Imperium was plagued by a divided government model which created strife between different branches of government. After the shortcomings of divided government became clear during the Doom War, the Second Imperium was established, which swung the pendulum of government towards absolute autocracy. Unfortunately, new shortcomings became clear, as government became a closed and corrupt circle, and ministers outnumbered workers. During the July Revolution of 2015, members of Supernova X deposed the Second Imperium and engaged in a resistance effort against numerous raiding alliances. In the midst of this conflict the Third Imperium was born, a meritocratic entity which evolves beyond the failure of both democracy and autocracy to create a New Order based on democratic autocracy. Imperium Regulation 300-2 Producerism Regulation History: This publication is original (July 2015) Producerism is the official ideology of Supernova X. Producerism holds that the productive alliance member is the primary measure of value and that producers should enjoy the most influence in an alliance. Production is defined as any activity which advances the interests of the Imperium. Every alliance member is capable of becoming an active producer and, furthermore, expected to do so. Production must take a disciplined form; growth for the sake of growth is the ideology of the cancer cell. Therefore officer ranks will be established to provide discipline and guidance within the Producerist masses, promote Self Reliance, and promote industrialization and militarization of the alliance. Imperium Regulation 300-3 Government Regulation History: This publication is original (July 2015) Democratic Autocracy is the official form of government of Supernova X. Democratic Autocracy is represented by a strong commander who channels the will of his membership, but avoids the pitfalls of both liberal democracy and corrupt authoritarianism. Leadership should be honest and as transparent as possible, and always consult alliance producers before making major decisions. Imperium Regulation 300-4 Official Communications Policy Regulation History: This publication is original (July 2015) Official Public channel of Supernova X: #Imperium Official Alliance forums: cn-snx.co.uk Imperium Regulation 310-1 Imperium Command Regulation History: This publication is original (July 2015) The Chain of Command will reflect the one formed during the July Revolution in defense against the raider alliances. New appointments to Imperium Command should be approved by a majority vote and come from within their relevant organizations. Grand Marshal of the Imperium Unified Command Commanding Officer (CO) of Supernova X. Responsible for leadership of Unified Command (all command branches) and long term strategic planning. The Grand Marshal will have emergency expulsion powers, though emergency expulsions should be followed by a membership vote. Adjutant General of the Imperium Strategic Command Executive Officer (XO) and second in command of Supernova X, responsible for leadership of Strategic Command and Communications (Foreign Affairs). Major General of the Imperium Revolutionary Guard Commander of the Revolutionary Guard (CRG) and third in command of Supernova X. Responsible for leadership of State Security and Special Operations (Imperium Revolutionary Guard). By consensus the CO, XO and CRG may decide to expel members guilty of excessive disciplinary infractions without the need to post a membership vote. Imperium Regulation 310-2 Emergency Succession Regulation History: This publication is original (July 2015) In the case of prolonged absence of the CO, the XO and CRG should appoint a successor and post a membership vote. In the case of a prolonged absence of either the XO or CRG, the CO should select a replacement officer from within Strategic Command/Revolutionary Guard and post a membership vote. The Membership may carry out a vote of no-confidence with a 75% vote, and upon success, the Third Imperium will be abolished. Imperium Regulation 310-3 Command Branches Regulation History: This publication is original (July 2015) The Command Branches are comprised of the following organizations: Imperium Unified Command Unified Command is responsible for the overall success of Strategic Command and the Revolutionary Guard, the promotion of officers, and sustaining the morale and discipline of the alliance. Imperium Strategic Command Strategic Command is responsible for development of nuclear deterrence capabilities, central planning, logistics, defensive and kinetic targeting (Tactical Operations Center) and Public Relations/Communications. Commanding Officers (Field Marshals) will have general military and administrative command within their Operations Zones. Imperium Revolutionary Guard Revolutionary Guard is responsible for ensuring the security and stability of the alliance, Imperium Training and Doctrine Command (TRADOC) recruitment duties, and safeguarding the Producer's Revolution. The Imperium Revolutionary Guard will also incorporate the best and most loyal warfighters who will be entrusted with Special Operations tasks. Imperium Regulation 310-4 Junior and Senior Officers Regulation History: This publication is original (July 2015) The CO, XO and CRG will have the authority to create and abolish other officer positions within the command branches according to situation and need. Imperium Regulation 320-1 Membership Obligations Regulation History: This publication is original (July 2015) Members of Supernova X are expected to be active and adhere to producerist guidelines of National industrialization and militarization. The necessity of these guidelines are apparent upon reviewing our history of prior military inadequacy and weak wartime leadership. Additionally members are encouraged to pursue an Officer's career and participate in Strategic Command or the Revolutionary Guard. Members are prohibited from engaging in conduct that is damaging to morale and discipline. Imperium Regulation 320-2 Membership Requirements Regulation History: This publication is original (July 2015) New Members should apply in the Imperium Immigration Center and fully complete the pinned Immigration Form. Upon passing a thorough background check by the Revolutionary Guard, members will be accepted and processed by the Imperial Guard's TRADOC. Government history War history International relations |- | Super-Linke ( ) || || Die_Linke || || September 11, 2014|} |- | The Space Weed Pact ( ) || || || |} |} See also